I Love You
by somniloquy
Summary: *Title may change. Cute drabbles about Riiko x Night. Possible Riiko x Hiro. Based on the J-dorama, and NOT the manga.
1. Sleeping

Zettai Kareshi drabbles

Zettai Kareshi drabbles

Author- NaitoKei

Main characters- Izawa Riiko, Tenjo Night, Asamoto Hiro, Ito Mika(?)

Plot- Drabbles of Riiko x Night. Maybe Hiro x Riiko?

Um. Mika-bashing? XD I don't even know if she's going to be in this at all… Probably not.

Based on J-Dorama.

-Chapter One: Sleep

Riiko lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the weekend, and she was getting a small break from work. But she felt so restless, and rolled over, struggling to get comfortable enough so that she could slowly doze off. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt, and breathed evenly.

If she tried hard enough, she could slightly hear the relaxing 'whirrr' noise of Night recharging. It was completely silent, otherwise, in her cozy apartment.

She sighed, and rolled over onto her back, pouting. Pulling her blanket over her head, she firmly shut her eyes, and waited for slumber.

But it never came, and she threw off her blankets in frustration. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She wanted desperately for rest, but her body just wouldn't let her.

She looked around at the messy room, and then her eyes landed on the bathroom, where a certain robot lover was recharging.

Riiko gave a small smile. Night was always sweet to her. She sat on her bed, Indian-style and then thought of her supposed boyfriend.

What time did he get up at the morning? Whenever she woke up, she would find breakfast already made on the table. She never bothered to wonder when it got there or what he had done to get it. Though she may disregard it as an every-day type of thing, Riiko realized just how special breakfast became. It was an odd epiphany. Nothing special had happened, but now, that she had been living so long with Night, she couldn't imagine spending a day without him.

He always tried so hard for her. She gave a small smile. Sometimes, she did feel bad, about saying those things to him—when they were on that vacation trip. She didn't mean to say that "I wish I never bought you, Night!" But she always convinced herself that he was a robot. He didn't _really_ have feelings. So she shouldn't care about her actions towards him… Right?

Riiko cast another glance to Night. Even if he was a robot, she began to think of him more as a human. Her eyes widened, and shook her head.

No!

He was simply an electrical appliance… Namikiri-san said so himself.

Though Night could be in water, under the skin it was all wires and machinery. Everything that he did or say was programmed. He didn't think for himself. Nor could he do anything other than what she had established for him. He was supposed to make her happy, even though sometimes he didn't.

But… Riiko thought to herself.

Even if everything he did _was_ programmed, she couldn't deny that just everything he did was sweet. And sometimes, she would forget that he was a robot. Lately, he seemed like less of one anyways.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was about 12:00am. _Midnight already?_ She wondered to herself. _I'll never get sleep this way…_

And before she really thought about what she was doing, she went over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door, "Night…?"

Her hand froze in the air. What _was_ she doing?

"Riiko?" Night called from inside. She could hear the doorknob turn, and he was looking down at her with that awfully cute smile of his. "What's wrong, Riiko?"

Riiko looked away, "I… I couldn't sleep…" She didn't know what else to say. She didn't even know why she had called him up. What could _he_ do?

"Oh," Night stepped out, "Do you want a massage?" He gestured a basic massage gesture in the air.

Riiko would always refuse his offer, but tonight she figured she would try anything to try and get to sleep. She sighed, and nodded. Besides, work was getting more hectic than usual. She was a bit stressed out, and her back _was_ feeling slightly overdue…

When she nodded, Night's grin seemed to widen, and she looked up a bit amused. He seemed so happy.

She was about to apologize for waking him up so late, but it's not like he was _dreaming_ or anything. He was a robot.

"What level do you want?" He asked, as she got on the bed, laying on her stomach. She tilted her head.

"Um, I don't really know," She replied, "I don't really care. You can do whatever level you want…" She closed her eyes.

Night carefully started kneading her back, and looked at his Riiko softly. He wanted to help her in whatever way he could.

Riiko sighed happily, "You're really good at this, Night."

"I am programmed with many different techniques." He nodded, with that ever-existant grin.

She didn't reply. She tried opening her eyes, but this time, her eyelids didn't even have any strength in them anymore. "Thanks, Night…" She managed to murmur. She was finally able to get some sleep.

Night smiled as he watched her sleeping face. He loved her even breathing, because that meant she was relaxed.

--

Namikiri sat in his wheely chair, and smirked at the computer screen. It was the bracelet monitor that Night had.

It was glowing bright pink.

--

Night took his hands off of his girlfriend's pink-pajama'd back, and waited to see if she would want him to continue. But she seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Thinking that she probably wouldn't want him there in the morning, Night stood to go back into the bathroom. However, when he tried to move away, Riiko opened her eyes. "Night…" She called.

"Riiko?" He turned his head to watch her, "What is it?"

"Could you… sleep with me…?" Riiko asked, not quite awake.

He gave another large grin, and nodded. Riiko closed her eyes, and unbeknownst to her, Night was taking off his clothes, until he was only in his Kronos Heaven boxers (the ones that she had refused to put on him, herself).

Night lay down next to Riiko and pulled the covers around her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled him close to his chest. Riiko thought it was odd that Night's shirt felt so much like his skin, but she was too sleepy to think much more, because surprisingly, the robot was very warm. She wrapped her arms, quite unconsciously around his waist, and gave a small smile in her sleep.

Night lay his cheek ontop of her head, and they both went to sleep, rather happily.

--

Namikiri gave a chuckle. The bracelet was _still_ bright pink, and he was sure it would continue being that color for a while.

"01, I think you might've succeeded…" He smiled, resting his head on his palm.


	2. Taste

-Chapter 2: Taste

-Chapter 2: Taste

"Your cream puffs give me a happy feeling," Soshi grinned, telling her, as she handed him two that she had made.

Riiko blushed. "Really? I didn't really think they were really special…"

'That Ishizeki-guy is really missing out,' Soshi thought to himself smugly, as he bit into the cream puff, some of the custard spilling onto his fingers. "You know that's not true," He waved a finger at her. "They taste like… a happy home." He smiled, as he remembered sitting in the kitchen with his grandpa and the freshly made large batch of cream puffs being placed in front of him, just waiting to be eaten.

Riiko looked down a bit sadly. That's what Ishizeki had said—though her ex-crush probably never actually ate them, he seemed to be right on the mark.

Night stood at the entrance of the office, watching the two interact. He tilted his head, wondering why Soshi could make Riiko so happy.

He came over and took an extra cream puff (Riiko had made several), and bit into it. Of course, he ate—it was something Namikiri had put in to his program to make it more realistic. But his creator never gave him the ability to _taste_. But Soshi could, and Night could feel the established jealousy "feeling" rise a bit in his wires.

"Night, what are you doing?" Riiko turned around to see Night standing over her, with a cream puff in his hand. A large bite was taken from the pastry, but the robot just stared at it, keeping the food in his mouth. "You can't even taste it! It would be a waste of food!" She whispered, as to not attract the attentions of the other workers on lunch break.

Night looked up at her and held it out, offering it to her. "Would you like to share it?" He asked.

Riiko sighed, "I'm fine…" Then she gave another glance at him, "Just finish it off then. I don't know if robots can even have spit, but I don't want to share a puff with you." She said the last part quietly.

"Why not?" Night tilted his head. "I don't have spit, but my tongue—"

"I don't want to know what your tongue does!" Riiko whispered harshly, and then turned around, when Soshi said something to her.

"Oh, hey Night-san!" Soshi held up a hand in greeting to the janitor.

Night bowed his head, "Good morning, Soshi-san."

"Aren't Riiko's cream puffs good?" Soshi nodded along to what he was saying, trying to emphasize his point.

Night blinked, and nodded, "Yes. Riiko's cream puffs are delicious."

Riiko mumbled to herself, "You don't even know what it tastes like…"

Soshi turned to her, "Hm? What was that?

"Ah, nothing!" The girl looked up, a bit surprised, and quite flustered. She gave a nervous laugh, and then averted her gaze to the floor. "But, really… I'm just an amateur…"

"You will accomplish your dream of being a patissier, Riiko," Night stated.

"That's right," Soshi agreed, nodding his head. "My grandpa was a patissier—and your cream puffs are like his… And maybe you can make your own shop—one that _won't_ be turned into such a gaudy company like Asamoto…" He looked around at the office, where he was now working as an employee, and no longer the chief.

Night looked between Soshi and Riiko, and bit into his cream puff. Truthfully, he had no real reaction to it. First of all, he was a robot. He wasn't supposed to have "real reactions" anyway. Second of all, he couldn't, because he had no "taste".

--

"What is 01 doing…?" Namikiri wondered to himself, staring at the monitor. "He's … _thinking_ out of his program…"

"Namikiri-san!" His assistant said worriedly, "But isn't that bad?"

"… Not for now," Namikiri placed his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture, "He is a robot dedicated to love, after all…"

"What is he doing now?" The assistant peered over his boss's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"He's planning to come to Kronos Heaven…" Namikiri gave a chuckle, when he saw the reason of why the arrival.

(I don't know if he can look at Night's thoughts, but I'm guessing he can.)

--

Riiko waited at the front of the building, as always, while Night changed into his normal clothes to go home.

She heard footsteps nearing, and by instinct she turned her head to see the extremely tall robot wave to her.

"Riiko," He called, "I'm sorry, but I have to go run some errands. You should go on home. I will meet you there later."

Riiko gave him an odd look. "Night, please don't do anything unnecessary and don't get into any trouble."

Night nodded at her with a smile, and rushed off. The short-haired girl stared at him until he turned a corner, and then wondered, 'What could Night be doing…?' She shook her head. Why worry? After all, he _was_ only a robot—besides, he was immensely strong. He would be able to take care of himself, if the need arises.

She headed for home, sighing a bit. She decided to stop for a while at the lake. Riiko felt the soft wind blow through her hair. It was a beautiful day, with a few clouds moving lazily across the sky, with the sun casually shining.

--

Namikiri opened the door. "Hello, Night." He nodded at the robot who slightly bowed to him.

"Hello, Namikiri-san," He politely greeted his creator. "I would like to acquire the ability to 'taste' if that is possible for me." He paused, with a smile, and then continued, "It is because Riiko wants to become a patissier, and as her ideal boyfriend, I want to support her all that I can."

Namikiri nodded, "I see. Well, I was working on it, while you were coming over… It's not _much_, but it should suffice. You will probably only be able to taste pastries, because we figured you wouldn't be eating fruits and vegetables. Izawa-san is, like you said, a patissier." He gave a small grunt, and sat down. "If you would kindly step into the room, and onto the board…" He gestured to the door, leading into the room, where Night would be examined closer.

The robot nodded, "Hai." He shed his clothes, and Namikiri's assistant plugged him into the main computer.

Namikiri began typing, "Now, all I have to do is…"

--

Riiko was taking a nap. She was feeling tired, and she didn't have to be awake at that moment _anyways_, so why not?

In a faraway land, Riiko thought she heard a knock on the door. Too tired to get up, she ignored it. She imagined it to be part of a dream anyway. She sighed and snuggled under her blankets even more.

The door to her apartment opened—she forgot to lock it…_again._

"Riiko!" Night called. When he got no reply, he peeked into her bedroom and smiled. She looked so peaceful when sleeping. Night loved seeing her sleeping face.

He came over and stood there for a while. He wasn't sure what to do…

Night knelt down next to the bed, and stared at her for a while. Her soft skin, and her lashes brushed against the apples of her cheeks… He smiled, and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he stood up, and decided to start making dinner.

He found a box on the small "dining" table they owned. He opened it and inside were several of her cream puffs, of which Soshi claimed to feel like a "happy home". Night tilted his head. How could a pastry be similar to a building? Sometimes, he didn't understand the humans' way of thinking.

He could now taste—even if it was only sweets. He gently took one out of the box, and very carefully sunk his teeth into it.

A very odd sensation filled Night. He felt…_happy_. How could something simple and a daily need such as food make a person—even a robot—feel joyous?

Taste was a sense new to him. He carefully chewed the cream puff, and even though he had eaten it before—this was the first time, he had ever tasted it.

"Night?" Riiko called, at the doorway of her room. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. She looked at him, "When did you get back?" Then she stared more closely at what he was doing.

Instead of answering right away, he seemed to be contemplating something. He was holding another cream puff in his hand, and some of the yellow filling had found its way on the side of his mouth.

She smiled—it was a very cute sight. But why was he eating it again? "Night, why are you eating it? I've told you before, it's a waste because since you're a robot, you can't even taste it, so what's the—?"

Night looked into her eyes, and smiled with such a glowing effect, he seemed so _real_, "Your cream puff is delicious, Riiko."

She gaped at him, replying, brushing off his compliment, "You're just saying—"

"I can taste things now, Riiko," He continued chewing the dessert. "I went to Namikiri and now I can actually taste things—but mostly only pastries. And I wanted to try your cream puff first." He grinned. "And it is as delicious as Soshi said it is."

Riiko just stared at him for a while, unsure of what to say. She knelt down next to him, then she smiled, her eyes tearing up a bit. He was so sweet…

"Did you do that for me…?" Of course he did. She realized it was a stupid question, but for that moment she forgot the fact that this man had been sent to her in a box.

"I did it for you, Riiko, because you are my ideal girlfriend," Night stated, with his continuous smile.

Riiko, this time, smiled back, and reached up to brush off some of the custard and wiped her hand on a napkin. "…Thank you, Night."


End file.
